brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Oswaldiscool
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Kingcjc (Talk) 19:12, 2011 October 20 |} But they are rumors, the article says a LEGO Batman game and a Hobbit game, nothing about an actual LEGO Hobbit game. --Berrybrick | 19:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, it doesn't. It requests deletion because it is simply somthing that somebody is drawing from a misread article. --Berrybrick | 20:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry Oswaldiscool! No more threats! Please unblock me completly! I got banned for infinite on Infinity wiki, and i did not even have ANYTHING to do on there! Please? Doesnt everyone deserve a second chance? Please? If not, then oh well! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please? P.S. I got mad yesterday and i made a grounding video of you, but i will take it down. Please unblock me on Epic mickey, and Infinity wiki. Thank you! Please? I forgot to put in my signature! RockoFan2006 (talk) 12:29, August 26, 2017 (UTC)Me I was considering unblocking you, but I'm not overly fond of your tactics. You did take back the threats, but now you're holding a "grounding video" over my head, which kind of seems like a threat in itself. If I were to unblock you, you might assume that your scare tactics are ok, when in reality they're not, and they're not helping your case. Unless you can apologize without using scare tactics or threats, your ban period is here to stay. Good luck with that grounding video. -- - Oswaldiscool 14:07, August 26, 2017 (UTC) I lied about making a grounding video. I dont even use goanimate. I just said that becuase i was angry. I am sorry. If you can not take down the block completly just set it to 3 days or a week. Thank you an i am so so so so so so SORRY! also, i got banned for threatning you on Infinity wiki. It did not even have ANYTHING to do with that wiki. It was like getting DOUBLE punnished. Please set it to a week. Doesnt everyone deserve a second chance? - Oswald RockoFan2006 (talk) 14:21, August 26, 2017 (UTC)Me I unblocked you on the Epic Mickey Wiki. Any future offenses will result in a permanent ban, since you have been warned. As for the Disney Infinity Wiki, there's not much I can do since I'm not an admin there. You'll have to take it up with them. -- - Oswaldiscool 15:12, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Not to fuss or anything, but i am unblocked but my block ends at 8:56 pm tonight. I think you did that because i STILL needed time, or you could not help that. Anyways, wanna follow me? I have a youtube channel called Power Animator. Also, i have a little sister who is 11. Can she have a wikia account on Epic Mickey wiki? So RockoFan2006 (talk) 15:44, August 26, 2017 (UTC)Me I set it to unblock you, but I guess Wikia only unblocks you at the same time you were blocked at, so I can't really control it. As for your sister, I'm pretty sure the Wikia age requirement for accounts is 13+, but I have no real way of verifying the age of new users anyway. -- - Oswaldiscool 16:07, August 26, 2017 (UTC) I may be blocked, but my talk page is active! I made a Theory about what happened to Seers! You should check it out! Also, i might change my name to OswaldFan2006.